For the suspension of wheels on motor vehicles, in particular on two-track motor vehicles, a number of different devices are known which guide a wheel of the motor vehicle in a predetermined manner during the spring movement. Such spring movements can materialize in particular when the motor vehicle is moved on an uneven road surface or because of acceleration processes, such as are typical for starting and braking processes as well as cornering.
During the spring movement, the camber of the wheel or its track is changed. Thus it has proved to be advantageous in certain driving situations, when during the spring movement of the wheel its track is changed. For example, it can be achieved in this way that the jouncing wheel adjusts itself in the direction of an increase of a toe-in. On the rear axle of a motor vehicle, this can lead to an understeering driving behavior, as is desirable for some motor vehicle types. For such an individual coordination of the kinematics of the wheel suspension device a complex design of the latter is necessary in most cases. Thus, double transverse link wheel suspension devices, for example, offer the possibility of an individual configuration of the spring movement of the wheel. Such designs however are complex as a rule and additionally require a lot of space. In modern motor vehicles, in particular passenger motor vehicles, other embodiments of wheel suspension devices are therefore frequently employed, which with partly limited adjustability of the spring movement can be produced more cost-effectively and require less installation space. The wheel suspension devices as a rule comprise a wheel guiding device and a spring device, while the spring device in most cases also includes a damping device. Frequently, coil spring devices or gas pressure spring devices, which counteract the suspension movement, are employed in the spring devices for generating a spring force. Furthermore, leaf spring devices can also be employed in the motor vehicle longitudinally or transversely to the travelling direction. For wheel guiding, devices are employed which can be divided in particular into the groups independent wheel suspension and rigid axle. In addition to this, twist-beam axles are known, wherein with such a twist-beam axle, two wheels mounted on the latter can carry out suspension movements as a rule largely independently of each other.
From the prior art, for example, from DE 10 2007 051 470 A1, the use of a transverse leaf spring in conjunction with a twist-beam axle is known. During the course of a jouncing movement, a length differential in longitudinal direction of the transverse leaf spring (motor vehicle transverse direction) relative to the wheel carrier occurs in this case. Such a length differential is offset through the use of a rubber bearing between the transverse leaf spring and the wheel carrier.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved wheel suspension device. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.